Sunday Mornings
by Deanlu
Summary: This story deals with Maura's and JAne's relationship being knitted back together. I am doing this in different stories. Collapse first deals with this which was published a few days ago. There are mentions of it in Till Death Do us Part.


**Sunday Morning**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

**I have been reading a lot of season ender fan fiction for Rizzoli and Isles lately. I find an interesting weave of ideas out there. I applaud all authors who have been knitting are ladies back together. Hopefully the powers that be won't injury us too badly in the late summer when they return. Until then, just a little Rizzles for a Sunday. Please review and often.**

It was early as Jane Rizzoli opened the door to her apartment. She was dressed in her BPD jogging sweats. The early Sunday morning jog had helped clear some of the confusion and anger over the case she was currently working. She removed her odometer and iPod tossing them gently on the counter in her kitchen.

Quietly she moved through the bedroom so as not to disturb the occupant in her bed. Jane gazed as the blonde hair that was tossled across her pillow. The beautiful ME's exposed flesh was extremely inviting to Jane, but she had plans for them today. She moved into the shower rinsing off the grime from her run. After the shower she gazed into the mirror looking for grey hair within her black onyx locks. It had become a ritual lately with all the stress she had been under. The detective sighed deeply and turned.

She stared at the doctor in her bed wondering if she would get a full lifetime with her or would it be cut short. Jane ran her hands over her face and shook her head. She needed to stop these morbid thoughts. They had been her constant companion since the shooting in the warehouse that had estranged her and Maura. Now that things were getting back to real normal she needed to let them go. Quietly she walked over to her dresser pulling her jockey underwear out, then to the closet to grab a pair of jeans and red sox shirt.

"Are you leaving me all alone detective?" Jane stopped suddenly and smiled. She turned to find a ravishing Doctor Maura Isles staring at her with her hand propping up her head, golden locks spilling around her chest. The blanket from the bed fell below the swell of her breast and off the side of her hips just covering her lower legs. Jane sucked in a breath at how beautiful the good doctor looked. "Cat got your tongue detective?" Maura asked in a sultry voice as piercing green eyes raked over the detective. Jane let go the breath she had been holding and wandered over. She placed her clothes on the bottom of the bed.

"No, I was getting ready for our Sunday brunch date. I know how amorous you are doctor. So I wanted to prevent a repeat of last time when we never made it there." Actually last time was months ago before the shooting. Jane, however, was not going to lay that guilt on Maura as their relationship was healing. Jane softly traced the good doctor's face and leaned down kissing softly along her jaw, down her neck, and to the tip of the nipple on her breast. "I have so missed you." Tears began to form in Jane's eyes, but she quickly rose to hide the fact. "I am going to get some coffee going for us and then we are going out for Sunday Brunch." Jane voice quivered as she spoke. She began to dress until she Maura's arms wrap around her.

"Jane?" Maura's voice always commanded her attention even if it was just a whisper. The ME's voice was like a siren call to Jane. Jane let her hands drop from where she had been buttoning her button fly jeans and sighed. No weakness that's what she had promised herself. She would show no weakness today. "Jane, turn around please." Jane raised her head looking straight at the wall for a few moments. She turned in Maura's arms looking down into those sea green eyes. Captured and held within Maura's gaze Jane had nowhere to run and hide. The medical examiner gently traced Jane's face and then pulled her down into a slow soft kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we have been estranged for so long. I'm sorry I let emotion rule what I knew to be true about us." Maura's whispered voice coaxed the hidden pain out of Jane. "I'm sorry I forgot you would never hurt me. I'm sorry I forgot that evil can destroy good, if we let it." Tear silently fell from Jane's face as she nodded. The detective leaned forward and hugged her fiancé or was she still? Time would tell.

"It's okay. Come on and get ready." She backed out of the hug and left the room as she tugged her red sox jersey over her head. Maura watched as Jane left wishing she hadn't been so stupid. While Jane didn't blame her Maura blamed herself deeply for their estrangement. She had taken the one thing she knew for sure Jane's love and up ended it on the trash heap for a man who murdered hundreds and never made an investment in her life. It was going to be a long way back. Maura looked down at her hand where the engagement ring to Jane had once set. She had taken it off in the middle of the squad room three days after the shooting and handed it back to Jane. She had made sure she hurt Jane as deeply as she felt she had hurt her. It was the words though that had been unforgiving in Maura's mind, but Jane had right then forgiven her. She was sure of it.

With Frost, Korsak, and Crowe looking on Maura had said those fateful words, "I don't think I can marry you. Not after what you did." She still remembered how devastated Jane looked, how it felt to remove the ring from her finger and place it in Jane's.

As she had walked away Jane had called to her, "Maura, I will be right here when you're ready." Then Maura had left. Now months later they were friends, lovers, and girlfriends again. If that was all she could have then it would suffice for the rest of her life. Maura moved into the shower to ready herself. Maura finished her shower. She threw on a pair of designer jeans, the red sox jersey Jane had given her, and a pair of Nike's. She entered the kitchen to find Jane staring pensively off into nothing while holding her coffee. God, she'd give anything to not have given that look to her.

"Hey, you have a cup for me?" Jane came back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought." Maura accepted a cup from her. The two sat in silence for a short time sipping their coffee and thinking their private thoughts.

"Alright, are you ready?" Jane questioned Maura. The young ME nodded still a little concerned about her detective. Could she really call Jane that now?

"Where are we off too?" Jane smiled and pulled the doctor into a hug. She couldn't get enough of Maura since everything had happened.

"That's a surprise." She kissed Maura softly. "Come on, we have places to be." Maura grabbed up her purse and off the two went. About twenty minutes later Jane was walking into Café Fleuri with Maura. Maura felt way under dressed, but Jane told her not to worry about it. When they reached the hostess they were whisked into the café and out onto the balcony area. The view of the surrounding city was beautiful. It was a sunny, warm day perfect for dining and relaxing. Jane's phone rang just as coffee and mimosa's were brought to their table. "Rizzoli" Jane listened for a few minutes. "No, I trust you. Just take the lead and let Korsak help. Yes, I will see you Monday morning." Jane hung up her phone and watched as their plates were delivered. Maura had ordered the Chuan body & Soul while Jane had ordered the Traditional Langham Breakfast.

"I assume that was Frost? What happened?" Maura asked as she bit into her egg white frittata the herbs and fresh vegetables were wonderful.

"They have a suspect they are questioning. I am letting Frost and Korsak take the lead." Jane continued to enjoy her breakfast. Maura frowned Jane would normally leave to do her job, but not this time. Jane glanced up at Maura. "Maura? What's wrong?"

"You don't normally leave the investigation to Frost and Korsak. Why now?" Maura took a sip of her mimosa. Enjoying the citrusy taste mixed with the Champaign. She glanced over at Jane when she didn't answer right away. Jane looked at Maura measuring what she should say and what she shouldn't. "Priorities, mine have changed especially today. Today, my priority is us. They can handle it." Maura eyed Jane and went back to her breakfast.

A couple hours later Jane and Maura left the cafe. Jane and Maura spent the afternoon wandering among the Boston Public Gardens and then wandered into the Boston Commons. Jane showed Maura to a nearby bench where they cuddled in each other's arms.

"Are you enjoying your day?" Jane asked Maura as they watched people stroll by. Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder her arms wrapped around her lover.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I felt this good." Maura left off the about us. "I miss you too Jane. I know you probably don't believe me, but I want to spend my life with you. I know we have gone through some tough times, but you are the only person I have ever wanted to work through problems with and to be with." Jane nodded.

"I know. I have never trusted someone so much. I had hoped when you got mad you would work through it and return to me. I was willing to wait for eternity. I still am, if you're not sure?" Jane looked at Maura waiting for her answer.

"You don't have to wait Jane. I have always known it is you. I'll be happy just the way things are if you do not want to move forward. I'm yours just so you know. There will be no one else."

Jane stood up and walked across from the bench. She stared across the commons for a moment. Jane recalled a quote from Anais Nin "Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." Jane had determined that she would not let the love she had for Maura die that way. The only way her love would leave is if someone placed a bullet in her heart.  
>Maura's heart fell believing this was the end. Jane seemed to come to a decision and turned around. When she did the detective walked back over and knelt before Maura.<p>

"Then you'll be needing this." Jane produced the ring she had given Maura months ago and Maura had returned after the shooting in the warehouse. My proposal still stands. There is no one else for me Maura. It's just that straight forward. You have been and will always be the one for me. If you still want me? If you still want us?" Maura was so quiet Jane had thought the answer would be no. She waited on the edge of a knife in anticipation hoping she was right. Maura nodded so overcome with emotion.

"Yes Jane." Jane slipped the ring on her finger and gathered the doctor into her arms. Maura cried into Jane's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. It will be fine. Together we will work all this out." Maura nodded again feeling the small pieces of herself being knit back together. Finally, things were heading in the right direction. "Hey, walk with me." Maura backed up and looked into Jane's eyes.

"Anywhere, anytime, anyplace Jane." They rose hand in hand heading over the commons. They absorbed each other's presence and watched the people around them. Jane tickling or cajoling Maura every once in a while. Maura teasing back. "Jane, can we do this every Sunday. Just make it our day?" Jane looked down where Maura was tucked into her side as they walked.

"Yeah, Sunday mornings are for us. The best that we can as we go through life together." Jane walked on with Maura she recalled a quote from one of Sappho's poems she kept near her bed.

"Love shook my heart

Like the wind on the mountain

rushing over the oak trees."

That was exactly how Maura's love made her feel. It shook her to her soul like a raging wind. She longed for it, desired it, and couldn't live without it. She watched as Maura played with the engagement ring. The hard part most would think was over. It was actually beginning. The two would now learn to navigate this mine field. Jane was taught growing up that Sunday mornings were about hope. The chance to begin anew. She believed it now. Sunday Mornings gave her hope.


End file.
